<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here Now by Miyuki_mist12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950027">I'm Here Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_mist12/pseuds/Miyuki_mist12'>Miyuki_mist12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I have no regrets, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Ventus, Riku and Kairi want Sora to be happy, Romance, Sora Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), Sora feels safe with Ventus, Ventus will gladly give him that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_mist12/pseuds/Miyuki_mist12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Ventus finally meet face to face. But even with Ventus freed from within Sora's heart, the connection between them remained intact. Sensing turmoil within the younger keybearer, Ventus takes his chance to fully give Sora the reassurance and support he was unable to give him all those years before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, people. Hope you're having an excellent 2021 so far.</p><p>This little piece I have here, which is also a couple of months old mind you, is written proof that I have another shipping besides SoRoku. and while 'Pieces Aligned' is still my top priority, I decided it wouldn't hurt to just go ahead and publish this now. </p><p>Special thanks to people from the VenSo Discord Server for the encouragement. Miss you guys.</p><p>For added note: This takes place outside of 'Always with You'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus became accustomed to his feelings a long time ago watching over the younger boy while inside his heart. Watching him grow, his love for the brunet grew with it. With every struggle, triumph, joy, and sorrow that Ventus witnessed, he yearned to join in on those moments. Ventus couldn’t describe how badly did he want to laugh with Sora, cry with him, hold him in his darkest moments, protect him from those who wished to harm him, and most of all, let him know how much he is loved.</p><p>As for Sora, while he knew that his heart yearned for the Wayfinder user, he didn’t know how to act. There were many things he had yet to learn about the older teen. There were things that he couldn’t completely recall from a childhood long past, as most of it was locked away with the key nowhere to be found.</p><p>But the closer Ventus and Sora got….</p><p>The more they spent time with each other, learned about each other, craved for each other, neither could hold back any longer.</p><p>It seemed like only yesterday when they finally had the opportunity to meet face to face.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Ventus was aware of the longing he had for the young keybearer who had opened his heart to him. That longing remained strong even when he finally woke.</p><p>After sharing a moment with Aqua, the girl who had been and will always be the older sister he loves, the relief and joy of seeing her again already finding their way inside his now restored heart, his eyes found themselves drawn to another boy who had immediately made him think of a small kind child who a long time ago opened his heart for him to take refuge. </p><p>It didn’t take long to realize that it was that same child with who he had formed a connection with in his time of need.</p><p>Ventus felt his breath hitched when he took in the features of the younger boy, that heart-shaped face framed by spiky yet soft chocolate hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes that would rival the serene beauty of the sea itself. </p><p>While he was initially alarmed that Sora shared the same face as Vanitas, he quickly realized that physical appearances were the only traits they shared. That radiant smile, cheery disposition, and bright aura were too pure to be seen on something akin to the dark keybearer Ven had confronted in the past.</p><p>“You’re….Sora?” He found himself saying. He shouldn’t be surprised that the boy had aged since their last “meeting”, but he wasn’t prepared to see at face value how beautifully Sora had grown.</p><p>Ventus noticed that Sora looked down with something that was akin to sadness before forming a smile as he walked over to hold out his hand in greeting.</p><p>“Hi there, Ventus.” Ventus was surprised to hear the hesitant tone in his voice, along with seeing upon closer inspection that a mixture of loss, guilt, and nervousness was hidden in those vibrant eyes. As if the younger boy was afraid of facing him. The Wayfinder wielder frowned, Sora shouldn’t feel fear nor shame in meeting him. This boy who had saved him without a moment’s thought when it appeared that his life was finished, this boy who faced many trials with his heart remaining as pure as he remembered.</p><p>He had to rectify this immediately.</p><p>As soon as Ventus’s hand clasped Sora’s, his long calloused fingers drawing around smaller softer ones, he carefully lifted the younger’s hand to his lips, placing a lingering and gentle kiss to the back of it.</p><p>He noted the brunet’s shocked expression and flushed cheeks with a gentle smile. He then said softly,</p><p>“Call me Ven.”</p><p>The other occupants in the room were momentarily forgotten. Neither saw Donald gaping, Goofy hiding chuckles behind his hand, and Aqua smiling at the scene. All the two saw and were focused on was each other, now fully and clearly.</p><p>Sora eventually recovered from his shock, which then gave way to his eyes glittering as he smiled shyly at the older boy, his heart doing flips inside his chest. Ventus observed the boy’s smile with relish, thinking how it suited the young keybearer. He lowered their joined hands still holding on. He didn’t feel like separating himself from Sora just yet.</p><p>Sora giggled softly at the greeting, not bothering to break the contact their hands were in. His bright ocean eyes met Ventus’s calm sapphire, both gazing deep within the other’s. The brunet found himself wanting to remain close to Ven, the thought of being away from him filling him with sadness. But, it looked like he wouldn’t have to worry about that any time soon. The brunet looked down before gazing back up at the older boy again,</p><p>“Ven.” He simply said, that smile still shy but now mixed with an underlying admiration.</p><p>Ven smiled, liking very much how his name sounded from the younger boy’s lips.</p><p>“Sora.” The blond addressed with fondness, he was looking forward to the many times he’ll get to say that name from then on.</p><p>Aqua quietly ushered Donald and Goofy out back to the hall amidst the mage’s many questions and the knight somehow knowing just like the blue-haired girl to let the two be alone with each other a little longer.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Even as the group left the Land of Departure, Ventus and Sora could be seen walking side by side together, their hands still joined as if it was natural for them to do so. Nothing is said, as being in each other’s presence was enough for now. The brunet couldn’t help but feel like a small child again when walking beside Ventus, the other teen radiating with immense kindness along with the desire to protect and reassure as he kept a secure hold on his hand.</p><p>The meeting at Master Yen Sid’s Tower was quite interesting to say the least. Sora stood in the middle amongst the other guardians while Ven was not too far away at the edge. It doesn’t escape King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Lea’s notice how Sora and Ventus subtly look at each other as Master Yen Sid fills Aqua and Ventus in of the events that have transpired while the two were missing.</p><p>Ventus’s outburst when Donald teased how Sora was behind Riku and Mickey when it came to earning the title of “Keyblade Master” was unexpected. Even if the brunet seemed to have brushed Donald’s comment off, Ven could feel the pang in Sora’s heart at the reminder of how he failed the Mark of Mastery exam and nearly fell into darkness. Sensing the hidden hurt and despondness that he knew Sora was feeling made him jump to the boy’s defense without a second thought.</p><p>It surprised even Aqua with the way he immediately spoke up,</p><p>“It wasn’t his fault.” He glared slightly at Donald, his tone calm but with an edge that was enough to get the duck to shrink a little under his glare, “You have No idea what the circumstances were-”</p><p>“Ventus.” The blond stopped mid sentence at the calm but stern tone, he turned to where Master Yen Sid was sitting, “There is no need to be hostile. I and a few others are very much aware of what had occurred within Sora’s end of the Mark of Mastery Exam, while those on the outside have little knowledge on the matter.” He regarded the rest of the room at the last part, focusing mainly on Donald.</p><p>“It’s okay, Ven,” Ven looked over at Sora who smiled reassuringly at him, “I know I still need to work on some things. So, don’t be mad at Donald.” The blond smiled back, feeling himself calm at the sight along with sensing how touched Sora felt at the gesture he made for his sake. Once upon a time, the smaller male would have responded in great offense, but to be acknowledging his flaws, it occurred to Ventus just how much Sora had indeed grown.</p><p>Ven sighed and looked down, calming himself before looking back at the duck mage, “Sorry, Donald.” he said sincerely, a little guilty at how satisfied he felt seeing how nervous the mage looked at first.</p><p>While he did feel bad for getting confrontational, he did not regret speaking out. While he did remember getting along with Donald their first meeting, Ven also knew the duck had a habit of putting his foot in his bill, and Ven wasn’t going to just stand by and let him make a joke out of Sora’s circumstances. Having spent the time he had in the boy’s heart, he was probably the only person who was aware of the hurt Sora really felt from some of the jabs made at his capabilities. Joking or not.</p><p>Riku stared at Ventus curiously upon noticing how protective he acted over Sora. Kairi appeared confused, wondering about the relationship between her friend and the newcomer. Lea was a little surprised at how familiar the two acted around each other despite supposedly having just met. Goofy just chuckled, as if aware of something that the others are not. Mickey observed the interaction thoughtfully before a look of realization formed. He silently looked over at Aqua questionably, the blue-haired young woman simply smiled and nodded her head in confirmation. The king smiled as well and turned his attention back at the scene in front of him.</p><p>Donald faced Sora worriedly, “Hey, Sora.” the duck started, “You know I was only teasing right?” The court magician was concerned if he did take his comment too far. The Kingdom Key user stared at Donald for a bit with an unreadable expression before grinning,</p><p>“Of course! No hard feelings, Donald.” the duck smiled in relief. Then Sora’s smile turned impish, “I think Ven knocking you down a few pegs makes us even anyway.” Everyone laughed as the duck squawked and crossed his arms. Ven meanwhile blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the compliment Sora gave him.</p><p>“You know, it’s funny.” Lea commented with a smirk, “Ven here looked like he was defending Sora’s honor or something.”</p><p>Goofy chuckled, “He’s quite the gentleman.”</p><p>Aqua smiled softly, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. The princesses he met were pretty fond of him. You must be a natural charmer, Ven.”</p><p>Riku smirked at his best friend, “You okay, Sora? You’re looking a little red there.”</p><p>Both boys looked at each other wide-eyed before looking away in embarrassment. Ventus looked down in an attempt to hide his red face. Sora was blushing heavily and rubbing at his arm. </p><p>The room was again filled with laughter over the two boys’ reactions.</p><p>Master Yen Sid remained silent observing the scene before him, closing his eyes with a hint of an amused smile.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ventus was still on the steps of Master Yen Sid’s Tower. Aqua had long gone after their talk to rest, the keyblade master feeling exhausted from the events that had occurred and told him to take it easy before departing. Ven could tell that the older keybearer was hurting at the thought of Terra, not like he could blame her. The longing to have his other closest friend with them saddened him, but he knew that they weren’t going to give up just yet. Neither he nor Aqua were planning on letting Terra stay lost, not without a fight.</p><p>The blond stared up at the stars in the dark sky contemplating many things that had happened on his journey and the people that came with it; Master Eraquis, Terra, Aqua, but most of all, Sora. His heart warmed considerably at the thought of the younger boy and the opportunity he now had to spend his regained existence with him. Ven wondered if Sora was really interested in getting to know him as much as Ven already did him.</p><p>Speaking of which, Ventus could see said boy in the distance from where he was sitting. Sora’s back was turned as he stood near the train platform staring into the distance. Ven was surprised that the brunet was still here, having thought he had already left with Riku and Kairi back to Destiny Islands. He also found it concerning that the younger keybearer was by himself, knowing it was common fact for Sora to be surrounded by friends. Well, he wasn’t going to let Sora be alone for much longer if he could help it.</p><p>“Hey, Sora!” Ven called out, waving his hand.</p><p>Sora jumped slightly in response and looked behind him, a look of surprise forming on his face seeing who it was. He turned back around and wiped at his face before turning around fully to face Ventus. “Ven!” The brunet waved with a grin, “What’s up?”</p><p>Ven stood up and began to walk over to where Sora was, “What are you doing over there?” He then stopped upon getting a closer look at the younger boy. Sora’s face was flushed with his eyes all puffy as if he’d been crying. Worry instantly setting in, Ven had to ask, “Are you alright, Sora? What happened?” </p><p>The brunet’s smile faded and before he could respond, the blond interrupted, “And don’t tell me it’s nothing.” Ven told him softly but firmly, “I know with you, it takes a lot to get you like this.” Without really thinking about it, the older keybearer raised a hand and gently cupped Sora’s cheek. Seeing the younger boy jump when his hand touched his face, Ven immediately moved to retract it and was about to apologize for overstepping any boundaries. However, the brunet quickly took the hand and placed it back on the spot where it laid. Sora looked into his eyes, Ocean blue orbs begging him to let the hand stay where it was. And stayed it did.</p><p>The brunet smiled but diverted his eyes and bit his lip in hesitation, Ven urged him softly, “Please, Sora, you can tell me.”</p><p>“I……I just-” After a few more moments of struggling to form the words he wanted to get out, Sora just smiled weakly, “Can I tell you something?” Ventus stroked his thumb against the soft skin of the boy’s cheek,</p><p>“Isn’t that what I just asked you?” he smiled, glad to see Sora laugh at least a little with his attempt at a joke. Ventus proceeded to take the younger boy by the hand and lead him back to the steps of the tower. Both males sat down with Ven still keeping a comforting hold on Sora’s hand as he waited for the boy to tell him what had gotten him so down. The brunet took a deep breath before turning his head to look at the blond,</p><p>“Kairi gave me a papou fruit….” Sora began.</p><p>Ventus felt his heart clench in jealousy with a dark thought of <em>“How dare she...”</em>.  He noticed with alarm at how possessive that sounded. But then, the younger ketbearer finished his sentence.</p><p>“To give it to the person I want to be with.”</p><p>The blond only looked at Sora, staying silent as he held the brunet’s hand assuringly gently urging him to continue.</p><p>--------------</p><p>
  <em>“Sora?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The male in question looked from the sunset he and Kairi were gazing at to look questionably at his friend. Both them and Riku were at Destiny Islands, sitting on the same slanted palm tree that the trio considered their usual spot. His heart dropped seeing the star-shaped fruit the girl was offering to him. He didn’t want to hurt her, but Kairi should’ve remembered the truth he already told her when they returned from the World that Never Was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kairi-” He began gently, knowing it would be hard as it was the first time he told her. But, to his surprise, the red-head interrupted him before he could continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kairi had an understanding, albeit sad, smile on her face as she still held the fruit to her friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” she said softly, “I haven’t forgotten what you told me. And I can see what you mean now. You really have been waiting for him all this time, have you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teen stared at her for a minute before finally nodding, confirming what he felt then has remained to this day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kairi nodded as well, “It’s okay, Sora.” She said, sincerity in her voice, “I understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sora’s vision became misty hearing his longest friend who still longed for his heart practically tell him it was alright if he gave it to another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry….” Was all he could choke, tears already making their descent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It really wasn’t fair. if anything, Kairi had more of the right out of the two of them to cry, and yet here she was putting on a brave smile and comforting him when it should be the other way around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young girl reached her other hand over and delicately placed it on his cheek, brushing some stray tears away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t apologize, Sora,” Kairi told him as he sniffed, “Never apologize for following your heart.” She then extended the hand with the papou fruit over to him, “How about you go give this to him while there’s still time?” She gave him an encouraging smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sora wiped at his eyes then pulled the red-haired girl into a close hug, one she returned wholeheartedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Kairi.” He whispered, “You’ve always been a good friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kairi buried her head against Sora’s shoulder, “And I always will be.” She pulled away to smile at him. “I’m happy for you, Sora.” She said with utmost sincerity. She looked to the side at the same time as her friend to see Riku standing not too far away watching them with a small smile. He simply nodded, showing that he was aware of the conversation that took place and shared Kairi’s sentiments.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go to him, Sora.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunet beamed at his best friend, “Thanks, Riku.” He shared one last smile with Kairi before jumping off the tree and summoned his keyblade, opening a portal that’ll take him back among the realms. He knew where to go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart was his guiding key after all.</em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ventus had a surprised look on his face as Sora finished relaying what had occurred before coming back to Master Yen Sid’s Tower.</p><p>“Even though Kairi understood, I could tell she still hurt. But I couldn’t lie to her, either, that would’ve been worse.” Sora whispered. “Either way, I left her heartbroken.”</p><p>“You did the right thing, Sora.” Ventus softly consoled as he wiped a stray tear from the younger boy’s eye. “The pain she feels now will get better in time. Had you not chosen to be honest with her…” He felt saddened for Kairi, he could tell from Sora’s heart that she was a good person and cared immensely for the brunet. However, Ven was also proud of Sora for staying true to himself and finding the strength to make the difficult decision. </p><p>“I know,” Sora nodded. “It still sucks.” He added, smiling ruefully. </p><p>Smiling sadly, Ventus pulled Sora closer to himself, making it so that the smaller boy could lean on his shoulder. “It does, but you two are going to be okay. You’ll see.” Ventus truly believed that they’d be, Sora and Kairi’s friendship had endured many difficulties. It was too strong to break, even from this harsh blow.</p><p>“Sora….” He whispered, “That person you said you were waiting for….” Did he dare think of himself?</p><p>The brunet smiled, looking down, “I always figured someone was watching over me.” He placed the hand that wasn’t enclosed in Ven’s to his heart, “Ever since I was little, I had this feeling if I was sad, afraid, or even lonely, that somebody was right beside me to protect me from delving too far into darkness. When it felt like things were hopeless, there was somebody close by to give me the strength to overcome it.” Sora raised his head to face Ven, “That was you all this time, wasn’t it, Ven?” Ven felt his heart thump at the smile that formed on Sora’s face, that same smile that could melt all the snow on a cold winter’s day. “You were the one who guarded my heart all these years.” The blond’s heart sank seeing that smile fade into a pained expression, his voice wavering “You were here with me all this time, and I didn’t even realize-” </p><p>Ventus could see that moment in the dream world where a young Xehanort manifested and taunted how Sora’s heart was a prison. The feeling of confusion, pain, and guilt resonating inside the younger keybearer and not being able to do anything to reassure and comfort him was too much for Ven to bear. The thought of everything Sora had to go through and not having the chance to let himself cry or be supported was unacceptable.</p><p>No longer able to contain the feelings bottled deep inside him, Ventus pulled Sora’s hand forward to wrap the smaller boy in a tight embrace holding him against his chest. </p><p>“Don’t,” Ven firmly said tightening his hold on Sora, “Don’t even think for a second that you should’ve done more, Sora. Because you’ve already done something that shouldn’t have been possible.” He slowly pulled away to hold the smaller boy at arms length, He then titled Sora’s chin up so he could properly look at him. </p><p>“You were always strong, Sora. I just wanted you to know that you’re never alone. Besides, even if you weren’t aware, you never left me alone. You even gave me a second chance in life.” The brunet’s eyes began to well with tears at the words meant for him. “You were my second chance, Sora. It’s because of you that I’m still able to live.”</p><p>Moving his head closer, the blond touched his forehead to the other’s. Ven’s calm sapphire still looking into Sora’s vibrant ocean. “I live for you, Sora,” He said softly.</p><p>The brunet was taken aback at how serious Ventus was and managed a crooked smile, “That’s not the best idea, Ven,” He stated quietly. “I was your prison, remember?” The brunet’s eyes started to direct themselves elsewhere as he recalled the words that were directed towards him at the cathedral. Even he couldn’t deny there was some truth to them.</p><p>
  <em>‘Even if you’re not the prisoner…’</em>
</p><p>“Sora…” Ven made Sora look back at him. “You know what they said isn’t true.”</p><p>“Do I?” The smaller male inquired in a small voice, partly asking the older boy while also partly asking himself. Sora couldn’t deny that with everything he had discovered on his long journey, a part of him questioned himself and his ability to fix everything that had been damaged.</p><p>“You do,” Ven softly affirmed, “At least,” He paused, the hand previously under Sora’s chin now brushing chocolate-colored bangs away from his eyes, “I’ll be here to remind you of that. No matter how many times it takes.”</p><p>A shaky intake of breath was all Sora could make before he dove for another embrace, Ventus readily drawing his arms around him. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here, now,” Sora whispered as he buried his face into Ven’s shoulder. The blond leaned his head against soft chocolate-colored hair. </p><p>Ven took in everything he could feel about Sora, the soft texture of his wild hair, the cinnamon fruity scent, coupled with the warmth radiating from the smaller boy’s body. All he committed to memory.</p><p>“And I’ll always be, Angel,” Ven whispered in promise. </p><p>Sora smiled at that, snuggling more into the older boy. The two stayed locked in the embrace, Sora forgetting about the paopu fruit he intended to give to Ventus. But that was alright.</p><p>He had time.</p><p><em>They</em> now had time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for making it to the end.</p><p>As you can see, this was written at a time when I had just gotten to Ventus awakening in Kingdom Hearts 3, and was utterly disappointed by how there was little to no interaction between the boys. I'm sure for those of you who are familiar with my tumblr blog, you might have seen one or two posts consisting of a rant expressing said disappointment.</p><p>This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I am thinking of turning this into a two-shotter, hence the tentative 2nd chapter slot. But, it really depends where my muses take me.</p><p>But anywho, thanks again for reading and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>